


Together With You, Always

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lunar New Year, Lunar New Year Festival, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wait till you see, Yeah this is a surprise, Yuuri and Victor are romantic dorkballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Lunar New Year has come, and the entire Yuri On Ice cast has come together to celebrate the Year of The Rooster. CONTAINS FLUFF TOO PURE FOR YOUR TAINTED SOULS.





	

Viktor x Yuuri POV

It was 8:00 PM, but Yuuri’s glasses were already starting to fog up from the cold. Viktor’s hand was holding his, and sensing how cold he was, Viktor squeezed it to ensure the warmth was still there. He was wearing gloves, but Yuuri still felt secure with it wrapped around his hand.

Initially, they had gone with Yuri and Otabek, Chris and his boyfriend, and the entire skating rink family. However, Yuri and Otabek had managed to sneak out of the crowd toward what looked like a few of the popular stands, while Chris and his partner were nowhere to be seen at all. Viktor nearly cried when they all separated, saying it was their only chance to be a family and now he couldn’t have that chance. Poor Yuuri had to hug the baby right in the middle of the plaza, attracting unwanted attention from the people around them.

Now they were here, somewhere. They weren’t sure though. Viktor and Yuuri kept walking, a comfortable silence between them as they went on. Yuuri happens to notice the concentrated expression on his husband’s face, the way his eyes are narrowed and pale eyebrows furrowed.

Out of nowhere his feet were swept off the ground, making him shriek in surprise, and it only took Yuuri a second to realize that he was in Viktor’s arms. Everyone was now starting to stare at them, and he took to hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His eyes met Viktor’s turquoise ones while his hands gripped the lapel of his jacket. His pale, slender face was wearing a smirk.

“Let’s go somewhere else, katsudon,” he said, eyes closed and smiling.

And he dashed off with Yuuri in his arms down the streets, with Yuuri terrified for what was about to happen next.

 

Yuri x Otabek POV

“BAKA! What did I tell you about going off on your own like that? You could’ve gotten trampled over by those savages over there!”

Yuri was going off Otabek about how he shouldn’t have gotten off into the crowd without him, but Otabek can’t help but smile to himself. He can’t take him seriously when his face is scrunched up into a scary expression and how his golden hair, now longer than ever, waves in his face when’s he’s moving around to get his point across.

He was just too cute, Otabek had to admit.

“Ah relax, Yura. I was just headed to get something from one of the nearby stands. And what’s this, you were worried about me?”

He couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, but earned a hard punch in the bicep from the Russian Fairy.

“Idiot, I have more things to worry about than you. What was it you got from the stand anyway?”

“It’s a surprise for you, Yuri.”

Otabek felt Yuri’s lean arms grab him, his entire body weight pouncing on him at the same time. He made a grab for Otabek’s pockets and tugged roughly at his jacket relentlessly.

“What. Did. You. Get.”

“I told you, Yura. It’s a surprise and it’s going to stay that way.” Yuri shot a hand at him but Otabek caught it, gripping it tightly and leaning in close to whisper in his ear in a low growl.

“If you cause me anymore trouble, Yura, I’m going to have to punish you tonight. You don’t want that, now do you?”

Yuri didn’t know whether to be mad or aroused.

Viktor x Yuuri POV

They were running down Maizuru Bridge near the Ice Castle, well at least Viktor was anyway. The grown man he held in his arms bounced lightly up and down as he jogged on the bridge past the water. 

Yuuri felt Viktor abruptly stop, and he could feel himself being lowered onto the ground ever so gently by him. The older man in front of him nervously swept his platinum bangs back, a bashful look visible on his face.

“So… Yuuri. Do you know why I brought you here?”

“Viktor, is there anything wrong you want to tell me about. Because if so you can always—”

His words were swallowed up by Viktor’s soft lips. Yuuri, as nervous and anxious as he was, calmed down instantly. He felt Viktor’s tongue slip in a bit, and tasted a blend of spearmint and vanilla. The kiss was sweet, gentle even. But it held a hint of passion in it as well.

Yuuri was the first to pull away, though he was disappointed. He had to know, though. Why did Viktor bring him here all the way to the bridge, not to mention it was -10 degrees Celsius out here. He caught a glance at Viktor, who was still shaken by the kiss they’d just shared.

“You see, Yuuri, I wanted to bring you out here to look at the view here. I know it’s usually not much during the other days, but I found out that if you catch them early enough, you can see the boats from the festival releasing the unsold lanterns. I thought you would like it, since the festival means a lot to you and I know you don’t like being in crowds.”

The smile he gave Yuuri was the most beautiful one he’d ever laid eyes on, genuine and caring. His cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink, and whether it was from the cold or embarrassment, Yuuri didn’t care at all.

“Yuuri?”

He couldn’t find the words to describe anything.

“Ah, I knew it. It was boring in the first place and I should’ve thought of something be—”

Before Viktor could finish his words, he was crushed by a sentimental Yuuri. 

“Viktor, you are the best partner I could’ve ever asked for. Your lovely smile, your handsome face, everything. I love it.”

He looked up.

“And I love you.”

Viktor, oh he couldn’t say anything alright. He was emotionally ruined, and in a good way. He was shaking, mouth covered by his hand to muffle his small sobs to threatened to come out. 

Oh god, he loved this man so much it would tear him to pieces.

He gathered up Yuuri in a bear hug, crushing him with his ice skating strength he’d accumulated over the years.

“I love you. Yuuri.”

 

Yuri x Otabek POV

The two boyfriends were lying on the beach now, weaving their fingers through each other’s hair. Yuri didn’t have much to work with, so he kept ruffling the other’s hair like you would with a dog, which he didn’t mind. Otabek was most likely enjoying this more than Yuri though, since his hair was longer than when they’d first met.

The first time they’d met.

It wasn’t at all the spur-of-the-moment thing, and Otabek had even thought it would lead to a new beginning for him. Little did he know that the non-platonic relationship between them would transform into love, little by little. Occasionally, Yuri and his stubbornness would get in the way from time to time, but in the end they were together, and he loved him even more than he ever did that afternoon years ago.

He had been preparing for this moment for months.

“Yuri, what would you do if you loved someone very much?”

“Eh? What kind of question is that?”

“I mean, what would you do if you’d spent a long time with someone, and you wanted more?”

The blond contemplated the question for a bit, staring at the darkening sky while Otabek watched him. He turned back to him.

“I guess the right thing to do would be to stay with them, I guess.”

Otabek reached out to pull Yuri in, speaking directly into his shocked face.

“I’m not asking for the right thing to do, Yura. I’m asking you, what would you do?”

He saw him swallow hard, and noticed his developing Adam’s apple bob up and down nervously. Yuri tensed up and gave him a hard stare.

“Then I would love them. I wouldn’t let anyone else love them, and the only person they could love back is me. They would be mine, and mine to love only.”

Yuri couldn’t believe what he’d just blurted out, and went to cover his mouth only to have Otabek stop him.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Then he did the unbelievable, for Yuri and only Yuri.

He got down on one knee.

“Ota—”

“Yuri, when I first saw you in that ballet class several years ago, all I could see were your soldier eyes. The strange thing was though, I wasn’t afraid of them. I wasn’t afraid at all. When we met on that rooftop a few years ago, I would’ve never thought you would’ve agreed to talk to me. Then I did the unthinkable. I asked you to be my friend. For some reason you decided not to reject me, and here we are not as friends, but as lovers. I fell in love with your stubbornness and fury. I fell in love with all of you. So… please.”

He pulled out a single camomile flower he’d kept safely in his pocket, along with a delicate small white box in his hand. He opened it, showing Yuri a simplistic gold ring, engraved with the letters on the inside.

Davai.

“Marry me?”

Yuri refused to cry.

He wouldn’t cry.

He couldn’t cry.

He did cry.

“Beka, why did you do all of this? You had me worried that something was completely wrong? Of course I’ll fucking marry you!”

He jumped on his fiancé, tackling him to the sand where they soon laid in peace.

“Davai.”

And Otabek thought it was the most satisfied he’d ever been with his life.

 

Regular POV

“Viktor! Yuuri! Where have you been? We’ve been waiting a few years for you to get here, you know. Shame on you.”

Chris, along with his boyfriend, were standing by the Ice Castle, barely visible from the hundreds of people crowding the area for the festival. He was huddled under his scarf that seemed to be wrapped around his boyfriend as well, smirking at the couple that finally arrived.

“A few years, huh? You haven’t aged over a day, Chris, so suck it up.”

“Look who’s talking.”

The platinum-blond man shot him a dirty glare, warning him not to talk about his age in public. Chris shrugged, and returned to snuggling his brunet significant other.

“Chris, where’s Sara and Mila? Last time we saw them they were at the flower stand,” Yuuri asked.

“They should be coming here any min—”

“HERE WE ARE!”

The red-head and brunette were walking in their direction and waving to them, holding multiple bags in one hand, the other wrapped around each other’s waists while leaning on each other. Both looked like they’d just recovered from laughing their asses off.

“Where were you guys? We were waiting so long that we decided to venture off ourselves?” Sara piped up.

“About time you got here,” Mila shot, but pressed a kiss to Sara’s head regardless. “We were starving so we got our own food at one of the stands here. The food is amazing here, Yuuri.”

“Ah it’s nothing! My mom made everything anyway, so thank her instead.”

“Oi, pork cutlet bowl! Don’t tell your making out with Viktor again!”

Ironically, Otabek had his arm slung over Yuri’s shoulder, with Yuri’s hand gripping the back of his leather jacket. It was an odd sight to see, the Russian Fairy showing affection with the Dark Horse. A scowl was printed on his face, which directed at Yuuri and Viktor.

“But Yuri, weren’t we doing that just a few minutes ago?”

“Shut up, will ya? Jeesh.”

“And where did my two loverboys head off to, now?” Mila asked sarcastically.

“It’s husbands now, you hag!”

“Eh?! You two got engaged?”

“Don’t act like you’re so surprised!”

The two kept bickering for awhile, with both of their partners trying to hold them back as best they could. The two mature couples looked on, amused at the scene in front of them.

“We’re not like them, are we?” Yuuri implied.

“No, not at all. They still have lots to learn about love, it seems,” chuckled Chis.

Phichit, Georgi and his girlfriend, J.J and his fiancé joined the crowd, Phichit being the most enthusiastic of them all. His camera and selfie stick had already been whipped out, ready to take more pictures.

“I heard Yuri and Otabek got married! Congrats on your love, guys!” he yelled, almost loud enough to let the entire festival hear him.

“FUCKING CHRIST HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” shrieked Yuri and clung onto Otabek tighter.

“Yuri, what matters now is your relationship. Nothing else is important right now,” Phichit said on a serious note. He’d gone from excited to serious in two seconds.

“I agree, Yuri. We should plan our wedding right away.”

“You just proposed to me, baka!”

Heavy footsteps clanged against the stone near them, along with the sharp patter of heels. Yakov and Lilia marched towards them and as usual never smiled, though Yuuri swear he saw the tiniest of smiles on both of their faces.

“What the hell is going on here? You all should’ve been here two hours ago!” Yakov yelled in their ears.

“Is that hypocrisy I hear, Yakov? It seems like you and Lilia have been up to something yourselves,” teased Viktor, starting a riot of laughter throughout the small group.

“You’re doing nothing but quads at tomorrow’s practice. You, Yuuri, and Yurio. And don’t think I forgot you, Mila and Georgi! You’re all getting the consequences for not being here on time.”

“Screw you,” both Mila and Georgi spoke in a deadpan tone, and hugged their girlfriends tighter.

Everyone heard Phichit gasp.

“Everyone, look! The parade is starting!”

It was finally dark, yet the glowing lights inside Hasetsu Ice Castle and many of the streets illuminated the entire place. Drummers beat their instruments as they marched in formation down the festival’s streets as dragon dancers swirled and dodged the attendees. It was magic. Truly magic.

A loud bang popped in the sky, signaling the first firework to be released into the sky.

Then silence.

All of a sudden, a symphony of fireworks exploded. Nearly half of the people had already fixed their attention on the sky, aghast at what was happening. Viktor pulled Yuuri in even closer and squeezed him as they turned their gazes on each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Otabek and Yuri mirroring their actions.

“Thank you, Yuuri. For everything you’ve ever given me.”

Yuuri dug himself into Viktor’s jacket, inhaling the familiar scent of spearmint and vanilla as he looked onwards at the horizon of explosions.

“Let’s stay like this for awhile.”

“Your words, Yuuri.”

And that was perhaps another memory they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fluffiest thing I wrote so far, not to mention it bloomed into something more. Also, some background facts as to where the rest of the characters are:
> 
> Seung-gil’s in Korea with his family for the Lunar New Year, and also said that he’ll be taking some ‘alone time’ while he’s there. Poor boy needs to chill for a moment.
> 
> Leo and his boyfriend Guang Hong have taken a weekend trip to China to celebrate the Chinese New Year.
> 
> Michele was at one of the jewelry stands, getting a charm bracelet for Sara. He accidentally bumped in Mila and they both had a fight as to who could get the best present for Sara.
> 
> And as to where Otabek disappeared to…
> 
> He went to one of the flower stands when Yuri wasn’t looking and pretended to be lost when he was actually getting a *flower for his proposal to him later. Months before this, he was planning on proposing to Yuri, and had asked Yakov’s permission to do so (he cried.)
> 
> *The flower he got Yuri was the camomile, the national flower of Russia.


End file.
